Nothing More Pathetic
by IceCreamAndPizza
Summary: Don't get her wrong, May was happy for her two friends. And she was honored to be a part of their Valentine's Day wedding. But then Drew showed up and ruined May's celebratory mood. But what is he really up to? Based on a prompt I found on Pinterest.


_Nothing More Pathetic_

* * *

Now don't get her wrong. May was happy for her two friends. She had been rooting for them to be together since the day Misty had come to visit them in Hoenn. So, seeing them finally tying the knot after years of everyone seeing what the two of them couldn't, was not only a big relief but also an occasion worth going all out for. And she was even more honored when Misty had asked her to be one of her bridesmaids.

Just as May had expected, the ceremony had been beautiful, a simple yet elegant affair that only a true romantic at heart could pull off. All of their closest friends and family had been in attendance to witness what several called a miracle. Even Ash had managed not to screw up his vows or inadvertently anger Misty on arguably one of the most important days of her life. After the ceremony, everyone had moved on to the banquet hall where the celebration would continue. And despite the upbeat and celebratory vibe of the reception, this was where May found herself stuck at the table with the last person she wanted to talk with.

"You're a terrible date, you know that?" The green-haired man informed her, an air of arrogance to his tone.

"You're not my date, Drew," she reminded him. With a huff, she added, "We were just paired together because you were a groomsman and I was a bridesmaid."

"Well, you're still a terrible partner," he retorted. "Kind of like when we paired up at that contest in Saffron City."

"Nobody asked you!" she yelled, whirling her head around to face him. "Besides, why are you even sitting with me?"

"Meh, I'm bored," he shrugged. "I'm not really into these wedding events."

"Then leave."

"But who would keep you company?" he teased her. A small blush appeared on May's cheeks. "I mean, it must be pretty lonely being the only single bridesmaid."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, if I seemed to recall, Misty's sisters are all engaged or married, and I think that girl with the Espeon is engaged to someone."

"So?"

"Didn't you say you're this huge romantic, yet you don't notice the irony of your situation?" May cocked her eyebrow, eying him suspiciously. _What is his point?_ "I'm just saying, it's kind of depressing being the only single bridesmaid at a wedding taking place on Valentine's Day." Before May could lay into him, Drew stood up and walked away, giving a brief wave goodbye. "See you around, May!"

She really tried not to let Drew's words affect her, but the things he said to her had a way of needling their way into her brain over time. It was if as soon as he pointed out something, she couldn't help but notice it everywhere. Even his words now gave her a new view of the reception. She watched as a slightly intoxicated Ash and Misty happily danced with each other, while Dawn talked the ear off the guy she had been dating for two years and was probably going to be engaged to soon. In the far corner, Max talked with their parents and the girlfriend he'd met along his journey. And if May that didn't make her feel worse, she spotted Brock dancing together with the woman who he had been engaged to since October. Everywhere she looked she saw people happily in a committed relationship and she hated Drew for pointing it out. Thankfully, there was an open bar to help take the edge of Drew's words.

OoO

Two fruity drinks later, May was feeling a lot better about her situation. So what if she was the only bridesmaid-and maybe even person at this wedding-who wasn't engaged or in a serious relationship? She was taking her time, focusing on perfecting her contest technique and moving up in the rankings. Her time would come, and sometime soon she would find just the right guy. Besides, who was Drew to talk? He was still just as single as she was.

Starting to feel the effects of the alcohol, May felt the sudden urge to go to the bathroom. _Damn it!_ Curse her tiny bladder and her weak tolerance for alcohol. Leaving her seat, May headed toward the bathroom, grumbling about having to pee with a long dress on. Too focused on making it to the bathroom before her bladder burst, she completely missed the announcement for all the single to gather on the dance floor.

OoO

Feeling relieved and refreshed, May made her way back to her assigned seat. The party was in full swing now and everyone had pretty much abandoned their seats to join the growing crowd on the dancefloor. Still feeling slightly down about her situation and slightly tipsy, May decided she would enjoy her peace and quiet and join the dancing when she didn't feel so crummy. As her luck would have it, though, a familiar head of green hair headed toward her. Slipping into the seat next to her, he shot her a cocky grin that made her want to hit him.

"What are you still doing here?" she scoffed. "Forget to point out something else about my pathetic life?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha," he mocked her. "Actually, I came to give you this. I thought you might want it."

Dangling from his finger was a lacy, white garter that May had recalled Misty putting on earlier that morning. Using his other hand, he pulled out a bouquet of flowers that looked awfully similar to the ones Misty had carried down the aisle. Amongst the assortment of blue flowers was a single, red rose.

"Looks like we're next, May."


End file.
